


Symphony

by Samaire (AbstractFairytales)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole POV, Cullen X Trevelyan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Trevelyan - Freeform, cullen rutherford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractFairytales/pseuds/Samaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole noticed Cullen walking late rounds in hopes of meeting Trevelyan, and listens at a safe distance to their emotions. Cute little romantic drabble.<br/>Cullen Rutherford X F. Trevelyan All from Cole's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony

The sun was setting over the mountains. The normal sounds and routines of the people at Skyhold was coming towards an end. Soon they would all be dreaming, while tucked into their beds. Atop of the battlements stood a lone figure in a large brimmed hat. Most didn’t see him. Right now he didn’t want anyone to see him. He was waiting for someone, for something…  
Every evening, when the sun was about to set, Commander Cullen would walk a strange round. It was completely unnecessary. The man would clutch onto some scrolls, and notes, and make a round, that more often than not, would have him bump into the inquisitor, by accident.

At first he had thought Cullen had gotten ill. His heart started to beat faster; palms sweaty, tongue tied itself up and stuck to the roof of his mouth. Then, when he saw her, it would get worse. His knees would almost buckle. It was almost the same every time. Though the moment she would greet him with a soft smile. It all faded, it was like Cullen no longer was fully there. Almost as if dreaming while awake.

  
But it was beautiful. They would talk, and he could sense the hurt disappear from them both. Only for moments. They were healing each other without even knowing. Their hearts grew lighter. As if they caught wings and fluttered lightly around each other. It felt warm, kind, welcoming. They weren’t touching, yet, in spirit they were. Trevelyan would push some hair behind her ear and laugh, Cullen would try to hide a blush when she complimented him. They glowed, she as bright as the sun, and he, like a nice warm fire on a cold winter’s day. The words I love you, are right there, ready to be spoken, but neither dares.

A hand brushes past over the others, cheeks glow warm. It feels like moth and butterflies in their stomachs. Then Cullen tells himself he doesn’t deserve her, or, maybe one day he’ll dare. Trevelyan feels the same, scared to tell him. Worried he’ll get overwhelmed by her role, worried that she will crash and burn, hurting him.

Yet there was so much warm adoration. Strong affection. Cole was hopeful. Together they could heal each other. Then he wouldn’t have to. The nightmares they both had faded in each other’s presence.  
Cole would sometimes linger a little behind. At a safe distance, where he was sure they’d never notice. They saw him after all. It was comforting to listen to them, to him and others. Their souls weaving into each other like a masterpiece. It was a beautiful. It was a symphony.


End file.
